


After All This Time (Gravity Falls)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the start of a new summer. Dipper and Mabel are ready to go back to Gravity Falls, but this may not go as planned.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One week. That's the thought that echoes through Dipper’s head as he makes his way to his last class of the day. One more week and he’ll be on a bus going back to Gravity Falls, the only place he fits in. He doesn’t pay attention in class. He doesn’t need to, he already knows he’s getting straight A’s. He just watches the second hand tick slowly towards the twelve as he bounces up and down in his seat. When the bell rings, he’s off like a rocket, straight to his bus where Mabel is waiting.

“Hey Mabel.” he says, stopping right in front of her.

“Hey bro-bro,” she responds. “Ready to go home?”

“You know it,” he says as they climb onto the bus and plop down right in the first row next to each other. When the bus pulls up in front of their house, they stroll inside, heading straight for their bedroom.

“Mason, Mabel, can you come in here please.” their dad calls as they walk past the living room. “Sit down.” he says as they walk in to both of their parents standing there with apologetic looks on their faces.

“We don’t want you going back to Gravity Falls.” their mom blurts out. Dipper and Mabel have shocked looks on their faces. “Ever since you came back you have been… distant.” 

“You haven’t talked to us at all about your summer.” their dad says. “We’re worried about you.”

Their mom and dad both call out as Dipper and Mabel storm out of the room. They race upstairs, both of them not wanting to hear what they just heard, hoping that it was a joke or a dream, but both of them knowing it was as real as their last summer.

\-------------------------------------------

Dipper doesn’t know what to do. He can’t rest, lying awake as the minutes tick by, waiting for sleep to come. So he decides to give Wendy a call. She picks up almost immediately.  
“It’s a bit late for a call, isn’t it Dipper?”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. What’s up?”

Dipper pauses. “My parents aren’t letting us come back to Gravity Falls.” He hears a thud through the phone.

“I’m sorry, I must have heard that wrong.” Wendy says. “Say that again? I thought you said that you WEREN’T coming back this summer?”

“Yeah, my parents said that we’ve been ‘distant’ or something since we got back from Gravity Falls.” Dipper replies. “Like we could tell them about last summer though. I don’t think they would believe it.”

“I can barely believe it, and I was there!” Wendy exclaims. “So your parents won’t let you go, huh? Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you in a week.”

“Wait, what? Wendy, my parents said I can’t go! What do you mean by ‘see you next week’? We can’t exactly walk up!” All of these words spill out of Dipper’s mouth, but Wendy has already hung up. He uneasily settles back down into his bed, wondering what she meant.

\-------------------------------------------

The very next morning after he wakes up, Dipper goes to check on Mabel. She’s lying in bed, eyes pointed up at the ceiling, a miserable expression on her face. She turns toward him as he walks in.

“Tell me it was a dream,” she says. “Tell me it didn’t happen.”

He just shakes his head sadly. She turns back towards the wall.

He doesn’t know what to say to her. It’s not the right time to tell her about his call with Wendy. He can’t give her hope of something that might not happen. He walks downstairs slowly, not looking at his parents even when they try to talk to him.

He grabs his breakfast and is sitting down when Mabel trudges into the room.

“Hey sweetie, how are you doing?” her mom asks.

Mabel doesn't say a word, she just sits down next to Dipper and puts her head on the table. 

“Listen, kids,” their dad starts, “it’s for the best. We don’t want to do this, but circumstances have forced our hand.”

“And what circumstances would those be?” Dipper asked.

“Yeah!” Everyone jumped as Mabel spoke for the first time this morning. “Why are you taking us away from the only place we ever…” Mabel trailed off as tears welled in her eyes. She turned around and raced upstairs as the twins’ parents shook their heads.

“Hey,” Dipper says softly, sitting down next to her on her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible,” Mabel murmurs, her back to Dipper. “What are we going to do?”

“There’s not much we can do.”

“There has to be something!” Mabel yells suddenly, turning towards Dipper with a fierce expression on her face. “We can’t lose Gravity Falls.”

“There is one thing,” Dipper says slowly. “I gave Wendy a call last night, and she said something about, ‘see you in a week’, even after I told her. We can’t get our hopes up though.”

“Nope,” Mabel responds, “hopes not up. Totally not skyrocketing.”

They walk out of the room with smiles on their faces, a large contrast to before.

Mabel and Dipper shoulder their backpacks, sprinting toward the waiting bus at the corner of their street.

“One more week,” they both mumble under their breath.

End of Chapter One

Wkh haflwhphqk ri vxpphu ydfdwlrq


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It has been one week since Dipper received that call from Wendy, and he is tense with excitement. He is lying in his bed, with Mabel on the other side of the wall in a similar state, nearly bouncing with excitement. They jump and twitch as every car passes by outside their rooms. Finally when they hear the noise of tires rolling up the pavement of their driveway, they are ready to explode with anticipation.

When they hear a ‘tap, tap, tap,’ on their window, they both look out to see Wendy there with a van parked in their driveway. They creeped down stairs and out the door to the van.

“Hey Dipper!” Wendy says, “Hey Mabel!”

“Hey Wendy,” they both respond, as two very familiar figures step out from behind the van.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel whisper yells.

“Great Uncle Ford!” Dipper says as they both rush towards their great uncles.

“Heya kiddo,” Grunkle Stan says as Mabel slams into him linebacker style.

“Greetings Dipper!” Ford says as Dipper walks up to him and pulls him into a hug.

“I didn’t know you guys were going to be here!” Mabel exclaims as they switch grunkles.

“Enough talking kid,” Grunkle Stan whispers. We need to go, now.”

They pile into the van and drive away.

\--------------------------------------------

Sometime later they arrive at a moonlit clearing on the side of the highway, and everyone gets out.

“Mabel!”

Mabel whips her head around to see Candy and Grenda emerge from the van, along with Soos.

“Hey Hambone,” Soos says, “hey dude.” There are sounds of celebration as everyone greets each other after a long year apart, while Waddles oinks loudly.

Then, Dipper noticed a solitary figure at the back of the group.

“Pacifica?!” He says. “What are you doing here? What is she doing here?” he looks at Grunkle Stan. 

“I don’t know,” says Grunkle Stan, “She said something about, ‘wanting to come,’ ‘I need to see them,’ blah blah blah.

“Why are you here?” Dipper asks.

“I… I needed to see you,” she whispers, “You’re... real. My parents and the town want to act like this never happened. My parents have gotten worse with the bell, and the only people who do talk about it,” Pacifica gestures at the group of friends engaged in conversation a few metres away, “don’t even like me.”

“Why me though?” Dipper responds.

“You treated me like a real person,” Pacifica says, “not just wanting my money or my fame, or hating me, or treating me like I was made of glass. You talked to me, and when I responded, you listened.”

“Hey Dipper!” Grunkle Stan yells, “stop talking to your girlfriend and let's get going!”

Dipper and Pacifica’s faces turn red as everyone goes “Oooohhh,” and Mabel starts singing, ‘Dipper and Pacifica, sitting in a tree…”

\--------------------------------------------

About 10 hours later they arrive in Gravity Falls. The sun is shining as they climb out of the car, Everyone is talking and catching up, having spent the whole night sleeping.

“And then, a giant kraken roared up out of the water, but I fought it off with my bare fists!” Grunkle Stan brags to Mabel.

“With considerable help from me and a harpoon gun,” Ford adds from around the back of the van.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Poindexter,” Grunkle Stan replies as everyone laughs.

“Hey, I forgot to ask, what are you guys doing here?” Dipper says, “I thought you were investigating anomalies somewhere in the Arctic Ocean.”

“We decided family was more important,” Grunkle Stan replied, pulling Mabel and Dipper into a hug, “so we wrapped it up and got a call from Wendy right after we got here, saying your parents wouldn’t let you come.”

“Oh, yeah our parents…” Mabel and Dipper look guilty as they trail off.

They had written them a note saying they were leaving to go to Gravity Falls, but they knew it wouldn’t be enough.

Dipper checks his phone to see twenty-three messages from his mom and dad.

He sighs and gives his mom a call. She picks up immediately. “Mason!” she screams, “Are you crazy?! Leaving in the middle of the night like that, we were worried sick!”

“I know, I’m sorry, but we had to go back.”

“Why?! What is so important there that you can leave your poor old parents?! Just stay put we’ll be there in five minutes.”

We hear his mom right before she hangs up. “Drive faster Robert!”

“Guys, we have a problem,” Dipper says, “my parents will be here in five minutes.

A fearful look crosses Mabel’s face.

“You don’t have to be here, we can deal with this.”

“Are you kidding dude? After all we’ve been through we wouldn’t leave you!” Wendy responds. 

Everyone else nods in agreement.

“Okay then, get ready,'' Dipper says as their parents' truck pulls into the parking lot.

End of Chapter Two

Zkb zdv Sdflilfd wkhuh?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, leave any suggestions in the comments.


End file.
